


late night terrors

by theboyswhostriked



Series: Vanven Week 2018 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (it was about the keyblade war), Angst, Fluff, M/M, VanVen Week 2018, terra and aqua are good parents, the floods are basically cats now, ven has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhostriked/pseuds/theboyswhostriked
Summary: Ven has a nightmare





	late night terrors

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 - memories  
> just a reminder that these last few fics take place in a post kh3 au where vanitas switched sides and now everyone's is dealing with the aftermath. vani and ven have crushes on each other but are too dumb to figure that out.

Ventus hadn’t been worried about his lost memories, he figured that he would either get them back or he wouldn’t but they couldn’t be all that important to him if he lost them. He had told Vanitas this reasoning back when he remembered a town with a fountain and Vanitas had quickly called him stupid before asking him to explain the memory in full detail. He told him that he remembered a small town with a the local meeting area was a fountain and purple buildings in the background. He didn’t remember he saw anyone in the memory but he remembers the peace that the fountain used to bring him. 

He ended up remembering a beach a few weeks later but couldn’t remember anything but the sand and the waves. Vanitas tried to help him break it apart but it ended up with Ventus getting upset because he just truly didn’t know anything else. This continued on for a while, and with Vanitas gone off to clear out the remaining heartless, Ventus had decided to just keep telling him and not inform Aqua or Terra about them. This worked until the nightmares started.

The first time that Ventus awoke from a nightmare, he found both Aqua and Terra in his room trying to calm him down. They had informed him that he woke them up by screaming and came to make sure he wasn’t being attacked. But when they had entered his room, they found him curled up in bed, shaking, crying and screaming. It took them a while before he finally woke up. He brushed it off because he didn’t remember what he was dreaming about to have cause it. It’s not that he was lying because he didn’t remember but at the same time, he just wanted to talk to Vanitas.

“What do you want us to get you? Tea maybe?” He nodded before turning to open the window for fresh air.

He must have blanked out because Terra had returned with a tray of tea fairly quickly when Ventus realized what he wanted the most.

“Where’s my phone?” He starts to move around his bed, throwing his covers and pillows around to find it. 

“Here.” Aqua passed it to him, concerned.

He found that the call took to long, that he wasn’t picking up quick enough and opened his mouth to complain when it connected. He was met with an angry Vanitas. But the look of anger was replaced with concern when he saw the state of Ven.

“What happened?”

“I had a nightmare.”

“Are you okay? Where’s Aqua and Terra?”

“They’re here,” Ven moves the phone to show Vanitas the other two in the room. “I just wanted to see you.”

Vanitas lets out a long sigh before speaking.

“Okay, do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. I’ll let you go, you seem busy.”

“Yeah, it’s just. People in this world remember me and aren’t happy that I’m back. Riku is trying his best to tell them that I’m not the same way I was, but who know. Sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He gives Ven a quick smile before hanging up. He ends up staying up, sending Aqua and Terra off and drinking the tea that was left for him. He’s about to lay down and try to fall back to asleep when he receives a message from Vanitas.

Vanitas: [image] Look what you did. Hope it wasn’t another memory.

The picture attached is angled down towards Vanitas’ feet where eight floods are circled around him. They seem to be trying to hold on to his pants but failing due to the tight suit not having excess material. 

Ventus: Highly doubt that was all me, but I think so. I just remember being afraid. We’ll talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, please leave kudos or a comment! Thank you!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> I didn't realize this was so short. 
> 
> I'm on twitter - @onmy__own


End file.
